Hellsing: The Legend of Dark Hermes
by Mrs. SLinKY
Summary: Alucard's dark nemesis from Turkey returns, if he knew he had a nemesis! Please R&R and I will use the 'pay it forward' system.


Chapter 1

Year 1444

It was a bright sunny day in Romania as light flooded the windows of the open hallway of the castle. King Vlad II shook hands with the Turkish Sultan Mehmmed as their deal had been completed. Vlad's wife Cneajna collapsed to her knees in tears as she said goodbye to her two sons Vlad III and Radu the Handsome. The Queen embraced Radu and then Vlad III with tears wetting her face before whispering a promise in Vlad III's ear.

"Do not worry my son." She said. "For I shall find you a proper suitor for you to wed when you return." Vlad III was going to be next in line for the throne and he needed a wife to succeed him in royalty.

"Do not worry..." The Sultan exclaimed. "Your sons will get the utmost care for the services they have provided their country on this day." He said with a widening grin spreading across his shallow face. The Sultan's blue eyes beamed almost as if to hide something sinister behind them. Whatever the Sultan was planning had to be something sinister Cneajna could sense. She didn't trust this blonde man who stood before her about to take her sons away for several years. Vlad II placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"It is for the good of the country, my Queen. We cannot have war breaking out between Romania and Turkey." He said trying to reassure her.

"But isn't the Treaty enough?" Cneajna protested now standing on her feet.

"Our sons will be treated highly. What better way to promise our servitude of peace than to give up our sons as collateral to prevent war on our troubled land. Besides we still have our son Mircea, we are not completely without loss." After business was concluded between the Sultan and the King, Vlad II pulled his weeping wife away as the Sultan lead the two young boys out of the castle. The three of them walked on when Vlad III turned to glance back at his mother, as if to say... why? Why let dad get rid of us? This only made Cneajna more upset and more determined to find him the perfect wife.

Not soon after they said their farewells, Cneajna went to work scouring the villages to find a young beautiful virgin woman to wed their next son. The Queen and King sent messengers all over the country to recruit any young virgin woman they could find. From there these women would be sent back to the castle for the Queen and King to make a decision. Once a decision is made the young woman would stay with Cneajna and be taught everything there is to know about royal life until Radu and Vlad III returned.

"Why don't you find our son a princess to wed from another country that we can make good relations with and expand our territory?" The King asked his wife who turned and shot him a glare from across the large bedroom. She had been cleaning up her face in the mirror and applying makeup and was now late in the afternoon.

"Because you promised me I could find Vlad III anyone of my choosing so long as they were a virgin, since you're the one who got rid of our sons to that horrible man!" She snapped. "It's _my _turn to make a decision for _my_ son when he returns. You made yours and even though a princess would be worthy, that princess Ilona is no saint. A virgin would be just as good. I _know_ my son-" There was a brief knock at the door and a messenger boy came in with the news of a possible suitor.

"Your Highness..." He said. "I have scoured the country and have found one more young lady for you to recruit, but the father is a little stubborn to give up his only daughter." Cneajna got up and strode over to the messenger who held a list of all the names of virgin women.

"Take me with you. I want to meet this one. We shall persuade the father with *leu." Cneajna demanded. Vlad was about to protest but he decided it was best to just go along with his wife's wishes. It was a long carriage ride from Bucharest to a small village in Targoviste. As the carriage pulled up to the small pueblo looking house a man with a straw hat stood in the yard with a hoe plowing his small garden. He stopped to glance up at the carriage and his mouth dropped when he saw who had come out of the carriage. Immediately he dropped his hoe and bowed to Vlad III and Cneajna. The messenger stood between them and pulled out a long parchment.

"Mister Marian, presenting his Royal Highness and his wife Cneajna." The messenger proclaimed before stepping aside so the three of them could talk. The man named Marian, who was dirty from yard work stood to his feet almost speechless.

"We've come for your daughter... Viviana." Vlad II said taking the parchment from the messenger and reading the name in front of him.

"Your Highness..." The man began. "My Viviana is the only daughter I have, for I have lost her mother to illness. Is there not something else I can offer in exchange?" Cneajna looked at Marian with a sullen look on her face. Asking this man to give up his daughter like she gave up her son. It was one of the worst feelings in the world how could she put herself in the same position as the Sultan's? No! It's not the same she thought, for she would make sure Viviana could still see her father if she wanted. Marian wouldn't be sending her off to a different country like her two sons. A small part of Cneajna was hoping this girl was unattractive so she could spare this man some hurt by turning him down. She was apprehensive as to what the young teen might look like once she came out.

"I understand your concern Marian and I am willing to offer you terms for her release if she meets our criteria." Cneajna spoke. "May we see her?" Marian hesitated before nodding. He turned towards the open doorway of the small house to usher a small framed teenage girl outside. As she got closer, Cneajna could see the girl's features better and realized she was the most beautiful thirteen year old she had seen. Viviana stood by her father and he motioned for her to bow before the two of them. She seemed shy and stared at the ground without saying a word. She had olive colored skin and her long brown hair fell in her face and covered her emerald green eyes.

"According to our messenger, she is a virgin?" Cneajna asked.

"Yes. My daughter is pure." Marian replied. "Might I ask what is to become of my Viviana?"

"She has been selected as a potential candidate to marry my son Vlad III when he returns from Turkey. Mister Marian I presume you want the best for your daughter and she has the rare opportunity to become Queen. I'm sure that's more than what you could offer her now." Cneajna explained. "I am willing to offer you three thousand leu plus this contract which gives you room to expand your land and you will still get to see your daughter." She said pulling out the contract. "All you have to do is sign." By this time Marian started to seem a little more excited about giving his daughter the chance of a lifetime.

"What do you say Viviana? You might be Queen and we can still see each other." Marian ushered but Viviana said nothing when a small grin spread across her face. "That settles it. Where do I sign?"

After the deal was reached they bid farewell and Cneajna took Viviana in as her own and taught her everything there was to know about proper royal etiquette. Maybe taking Viviana was a good thing, Cneajna thought. Perhaps it could fill a void she was now missing in her life somehow.

**6 Years Later**

The Royal Highness Cneajna stood at the edge of the window sill of the tower looking down below at the fall that awaited her. There was a river down below. She had been emotionally distraught and assumed her husband Vlad II was dead. _I cannot bear the thought of losing you my husband_, she thought to herself. _I had already lost two of my sons. Why has God cursed me so?_ Cneajna wore her green dress embroidered in gold. Her long black hair fell behind her head beautifully as the wind blew it back a bit. Her golden crested crown was intricately placed on a pillow next to a vanity from across the room. Her brown eyes gleamed down below ushering her to her death. _This is it_ she thought. _I'm going to join my husband and my son in Heaven_. Just as she was about to step off the balcony, she heard a quick shuffle and felt herself be pulled to the floor. She landed on the ground of the tower and glanced up. Viviana was standing over her.

"You're Highness, have you completely lost it?! You don't know if he's dead. You don't need to kill yourself!" Her servant scolded. Viviana had been wearing her heavy suited armor as if ready to go back into war but she was just stationed as reinforcement for the castle. It had been desperate times and Vlad II had shown her the ropes of fighting in battle. She was to be the only female to ever serve the Dracul family line and was disguised as such so as not to be raped by other members of the army.

"Let me be! He's dead I just know it-" Cneajna protested as she dove for the balcony again but Viviana pulled her back inside.

"It's my job to protect you and the family! Besides, there's news from abroad your Highness. He's alive and he hasn't written you in two months because the courier they sent was captured and killed by a Turk. You have to believe me. Killing yourself isn't the answer. It will just cause more pain to those who care about you." She said pulling Cneajna to her feet. Relief swept over her, if what Viviana says is true, maybe there is still hope in restoring the family name and Empire. Cneajna glanced at her servant who was stern yet subtle in her features. She had worn her brown hair short and her emerald eyes matched her olive skin complexion which complimented her luscious heart-shaped lips. Viviana was also one of the most outspoken servants the kingdom had to offer but Cneajna didn't mind. She considered her a friend and part of the family and had even encouraged her numerous times how she wished Viviana would marry her son Vlad Tepes III (if he ever came back from the Turkish concentration camp) to produce a child to succeed the kingdom and how she would be a perfect addition to the family. For they already treated her as a daughter-in-law.

Viviana was right. Months later, Vlad II had returned from the Turkish war. Cneajna awaited her husband's arrival and embraced him when he came through the door.

"Well did you save our sons from those barbarians?" She asked but her hope had faded just as quickly as it had shown. Vlad II had looked disgruntled and shook his head in sorrow. They had planned a big feast for the return of the King, but something dark came over the Vlad II. Figuring he must have seen quite a bit over there in Turkey. Something was different about him. He seemed to have a darker persona. He got up from the table and ushered his Queen and a couple of servants, including Viviana, out of the dining hall.

"Vlad... what are you doing darling?" Cneajna said while she and Viviana glanced at one another with clueless expressions on their faces.

"Silence." He instructed. He took a lit torch from the wall just outside the dining area. Viviana knew there was a reason the whole floor of the dining hall was covered in hay. It wasn't just for show. There were still people inside eating their meals when Vlad caught the entire dining hall on fire and locked the door so they couldn't get out. They could hear the screams of innocent civilians pounding on the large double doors begging to get out as they burned to death inside. Cneajna and Viviana both stood in utter shock. The two women were speechless. Neither one of them knew what else he was capable of so they just kept silent and held each other by the arm in horror.

Once the screaming died down, Vlad turned back to the two women.

"The Turks are going to invade the castle. Hurry while we still can-" Vlad II was cut off at the sound of a battering ram hitting the castle's entrance from across the hall. Vlad fled to his chamber where the throne was and readied a spear at hand while Cneajna and Viviana fled to an upstairs tower. The entrance broke open and Turks invaded the castle killing and attacking everyone they encountered. The women made it up the stairs and to the window where Cneajna had previously stood before she was about to commit suicide. They gathered up all the sheets from the bed they could find to try and make a rope out of it so they could escape out of the tower. In the corner stood a dresser which held armor in it for a warrior of the empire. Viviana grabbed a spear off the wall. She ushered Cneajna to disguise herself as a man just as she had done, but by the time she was about to the Turks busted down the door and invaded the room. It was already too late. They had to make it to the window and climb down and they did so just in time before the Turks tried to catch them. They hit the river below and ran when four Turk soldiers caught them and grabbed them. One of the Turks pulled Cneajna up by the arms while the other two held Viviana and restrained her from helping the Highness get away. They were too strong for the women. Just as quickly as they were captured one of the Turks pulled out a long sword and impaled Cneajna in the stomach.

"NU!" Viviana wailed. She felt the Turk let her go so she could catch Cneajna as she fell back into a bloody heap in the water, but Viviana caught her and held the injured Cneajna in her arms but The two Turk soldiers pulled Viviana to her feet and dragged her away but not before Cneajna put something in the inner pocket of Viviana's shirt.

"Sultan Mehemmed has special plans for you, woman!" Tears brimmed in Viviana's eyes while she glanced behind her and watched Cneajna die. Viviana's face was hot with tears and the sweat from trying to escape stung her eyes.

Mircea witnessed the death of his father in the throne room. Vlad II lain in a bloody heap in his throne with several spears lodged in his chest. Mircea made a run for it. He was being chased by merchants who opposed his father's regime and aided the Turks in their quest for conquer. Before Mircea made it to the door one of the merchants stopped in him while another grabbed a hot iron poker from the fireplace. Mircea was held down by two of the merchants while the other with the hot iron poker stabbed him in his eyes and blinded the poor prince. He screamed in agony as his sight faded to black and he could feel himself being carried away. They had blinded him so that he could not see where they were taking him. The merchants walked him across the breadth of the countryside to a neighboring graveyard. He could not see anything and all he could do was yell and scream at his captors. The merchants had a pre-dug hole in the ground six feet under and a casket waiting to put the flailing prince inside.

"What are you doing?! STOP!" He pleaded but he could feel himself closed in the tight space. It felt like wood. They nailed down the coffin and lowered it into the grave. Mircea's screams were muffled through the wood of the coffin and the dirt which was thrown over the casket. Mircea was buried alive.

Viviana woke up beaten chained to a wall. It was dank and dark in the depths of the Turkish castle's basement. She tried writhing and slipping through her cufflinks but it as no use. Radu came in moments later looking stoic and pleased.

"You tartarus bastard!" She shouted at him as she wiggled and writhed some more trying to get down from her imprisonment. "Do you know who I am?! What I've done-?" He chuckled to himself before speaking.

"I know a great deal of who you are." He began. "And after I'm through with you, I'll make sure no one wants you." He leaned in to face her. His face was inches from hers when she spit in his face.

"Fuck you!" She retorted. After he wiped her spit off, he reached over and ripped her shirt in two exposing her breasts. She kicked at him and then he grabbed her by the legs and pulled her pants down until she was completely nude.

"Let go of me! Stop it! Please!" She struggled some more before he held her by the back of the head to give her a hard and painful kiss. She moaned trying to pull away but Radu held her there with utmost force.

"But you look so beautiful." He protested coyly as he began to fondle her. "I've never been through a liberated woman before." He said pulling himself out of his pants. She tried kicking at him but again he caught her legs and spread them apart as he forced himself on her violently. She screamed and struggled to get away but he overpowered her easily.

"Stop fighting and this will be over soon." He said between his thrusting. "I'm gonna break you one way or another!"

"Radu, I told you... Nu Radu don't! Nu Radu don't! Nu! Leave me ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! Nu, I don't wanna be raped..."

It was the longest two hours of her life and it seemed to drag on as he continued his vicious assault. Half way through he turned Viviana around and violated her with her face pressed against the cold and wet wall. She gave up, was wore out, and decided not to fight him off anymore, for it was already too late. Tears streamed down her face. After he was finished, he pulled his pants back up and zipped them before releasing her from her bondage. She fell in a heap on the floor still naked and shivering trying to cover herself. A wave of emotions washed over her. It was the emotions of feeling dirty and ashamed. She was as Radu put it, broken. He had broken her and now here she was on this dank floor with the light pouring in though the bars of the window from the outside. She was completely oblivious that Radu had left and then moments later the Sultan Mehemmed came in leering down at her. He had witnessed the whole scene play out and did not intervene once, just stopped and stared. He stood with his arms behind his back while she covered herself from him in a brown burlap blanket. She whimpered and sobbed softly to herself, but did not look at Mehemmed once.

"Get your fucking clothes back on girl. You look pathetic, you sniveling idiot!" He said tossing her a new set of clothes to wear. "You can go home now." He said pointing to the open door to her prison cell and she was sent off to her homeland by carriage. The first thing she was going to do when she returned was to find Mircea. Viviana ran down the corridor of the castle looking for Prince Mircea and shouting his name all over the place. She stopped into the throne room and with utter terror and witnessed the impaled body of Vlad II sitting in his throne with blood all over the place. She covered her mouth in horror, but she had to keep moving to look for Mircea. She caught glimpse of the hot iron poker that lay on the ground, spots of blood that looked like it didn't come from Vlad II pointed to the door. She grabbed the poker and some spears and followed the trail. It led to the group of merchants coming back from the grave site. They had been chuckling to themselves when she approached the lot of them.

"Scuzati-ma,* do you know what happened to the Prince?" She asked disguised as a man, although it did not seem to matter since Radu had already deflowered her. They beamed at her and grinned before they spoke.

"Da,* we buried that tyrant alive."

That same night after Viviana impaled every merchant, she sent out to look for Mircea's freshly dug grave. She looked far and wide in every graveyard frantically digging up graves with a shovel screaming his name. It was days before she gave up and returned to the kingdom. The servants had looted and abandoned the castle which stunk with rotting corpses. Viviana wanted to give the Royal family a proper burial to get her mind off of what Radu had done to her, but it had been too late when she had returned and both Vlad and Cneajna's bodies were no where to be found. She figured it was body snatchers. Hurt and broken, Viviana sat herself around a bonfire overlooking the river surrounded by meadow. She was now miles from the castle and she really had nowhere else to go in her state of mind. but then someone placed a slender hand in her shoulder. She glanced up to see him staring down at her with a pleased grin on his face. It was none other than Sultan Mehemmed himself, the one responsible for ordering the attack on the Dracul family's empire. He wore a rounded turban-like head dress and a scraggly mustache that grew into the rest of his beard which came to a point. Viviana could feel the rage and hate boil inside her like a volcano ready to explode. She quickly brushed his hand off, spun around to face him and glared at him.

"Don't be so shocked. You knew this day would come and now that Radu has prepped you for me. I am ready to begin the ritual." He said clasping his hands together as he stepped closer to her but she backed away without saying a word with a clueless expression on her face. Prepped me for what ritual? She thought as she crinkled her nose in confusion and continued to glare at the Sultan. "What's the matter? Giving me the cold shoulder after what I did to your Master's empire? Tsk, tsk. Don't you know you're partially responsible for their deaths too-?"

"Shut up! I'll fucking KILL you, you bastard!" She lunged at him but he caught her by the throat and threw her down on the ground hard.

"You failed to protect them! And I have come to carry out their will. This will not go without punishment." He said grabbing her by the collar of her clothes.

"Who are you to punish me?! You hated them, that's why you had them killed!"

"Ah but don't you see? The Dracul family had a hidden curse that had been dormant and anyone who failed to serve them properly was damned. In this case it was you and I just happen to know the ritual to send you into damnation forever. Look around you…" He said pointing to the ground they stood on. A huge circle had formed around them with symbols and started to glow. He held her down and placed a hand on her forehead. She tried to struggle and get away but something stunned her and froze her there while he chanted.

"Hell's gate arrested. Got mitt uns. And shine Heaven now!" The skies grew dark and the circle glowed bright white and dimmed into the darkness. The world to Viviana looked like a pitch black void. Eyeballs appeared around the two of them all possessing red irises and then bright white teeth appeared in the darkness threatening to swallow them up but they didn't come for the evil Sultan... They came for her. Is this what those Turkish bastards meant by this? Mehemmed and herself were both illuminated in light almost glowing and he spoke again. Hell hounds appeared in the dark and closed in on Viviana. She swung a spear at one of them but the creature caught it while its jowls wrapped around her arm. Another Hell hound caught her by the other arm and two more got her by the legs. She was being swallowed up by them. She screamed in agony before the Hell hounds were consuming her.

"What's going on?!" She could feel the hounds seeping into her skin almost like she was absorbing them. It felt like she was in a lake with these monsters and she was drowning in evil and shredding her flesh with their teeth.

"Oh that?" The Sultan said sardonically. "Think of it as the gnashing of teeth one feels when they're in Hell, but don't worry though, you'll never truly die for you'll be reincarnated into the same body for centuries to come with just a different name and no virginity. Keep in mind, you'll always be possessed by the hounds of Hell and you'll always have the memories of your mistakes to live with. The only way you can stop it and tame the hounds is to be turned into the living dead, but even that won't get rid of them. The hounds will always be with you. You will always die young in your lives, for the hounds will grow restless and kill you again and again and you will always suffer a slow and painful death before you die just as this one. That is the ultimate punishment I have bestowed upon you. Goodbye _Viviana_, until we meet in the next century." Viviana watched him dissipate into thin air while she was choking and grasping for dear life. He's... he's not human... she thought. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her life flashed before her eyes and then her world… went black.

***Nu is Romanian for 'no.' *Da means 'yes' in Romanian. Scuzati-ma means 'excuse me.'**


End file.
